Together Then, Together Now
by J K Wise
Summary: Grammer changes have been made to chapter 3. Please read and review. even if the reviews are hatesful ! Warning! The rating on this story may go up as it goes. Kurama/OC
1. Enter

_**Together Then, Together Now**_

** I do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

**Enter**

The gang and Kurama got back to the city from another mission. Everyone was silent except for Yusuke and Kuwabara argued between one another.

"I wish they wouldn't be so stupid like that," Touya said, "for crying out loud their arguing over nothing of any importance."

"It doesn't matter that is just how they are," Kurama told Touya.

"I just wish they wouldn't do it so much," Jin said floating upside down above Touya and Kurama.

Kurama looked up at Jin and said, "You better get down and put the hat on. We're about to enter the city."

"Okay Kurama," Jin says while righting himself and landing near Kurama's left side, putting the cap on.

Moments later they were walking the crowded streets of Tokyo. They reached their destination, an old abandoned building with boarded up windows and doors. Kurama pulled back some of the boards so everyone else could crawl through. Once inside they all stood in a circle near the center of the building. Yusuke pulls out a communicator lays it down and activates before stepping back. Soon a portal like window appears over the communicator, and through the portal everyone could see Koenma filing paper work.

"The mission was a success, only minor injuries were received, and all demons were either captured or destroyed Koenma," Yusuke said holding up the Jalcane Box containing the captured demons.

"Good job, but I must know one thing," Koenma said, "was Reyo among the captured demons?"

"No Reyo was dead on the scene. It seems Kiyo no longer had any use for her, so he killed her," Yusuke said, "but we did manage to capture Kiyo."

"That's good. Well I'm sending Botan to receive the Jalcane Box and bring the demons back to Spirit World for trial," Koenma said.

With that the communicator shut off and Yusuke put it back into his pocket. Soon Botan appeared as said.

"I see the mission was a success and you all seemed to suffer minor injuries," Botan said taking the Jalcane Box form Yusuke and hoped back onto her ore.

"I don't think you should trial Kiyo just yet," Kurama warned Botan.

"And why is that Kurama," Botan asked looking at him confused.

"He is un- - -

Suddenly everyone was thrown into the wall and held there until the wall gave way and they all fell to the ground. After recovering and getting everyone to their feet, they all looked around to see what threw them into the wall.

"What the hell was that," Yusuke said angrily popping his neck.

"I don't know, but it was a powerful energy blast that seemed to come from the west," Kurama said looking over the hole that was made in the wall.

All the sudden the communicator started going off. Yusuke pulls it out activates it. Soon they all saw Koenma looking a bit unraveled.

"Koenma where did that energy wave come from," Yusuke asked.

"The energy blast originated in an alley three blocks west and down an alley," Koenma said, "Yusuke be careful the person that emitted that energy blast is still emitting out large amounts of Spirit energy. So approach with caution everyone."

Yusuke turned off the communicator and put in back into his pocket.

"We're heading out to," Yusuke stopped short.

"It seems that two more energy spikes have popped up," Botan said.

"You sensed two," Kuwabara said, "I'm sensing eight right now."

The communicator went off again.

"Yusuke there are now eight energy spikes going off at one time," Koenma said, "and all are sending out the same amount of spirit energy, so I want you to split up and find out which spike is coming from a person."

"Alright," Yusuke said closing the communicator.

"Kuwabara, Chuu you two go to the north. Botan, Jin you two go south. Touya, Kurama you two go west. Hiei and I will go east. Is everyone okay with that," Yusuke said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went off in their appointed direction.

* * *

"It seems that one of the energy spikes are coming from two blocks ahead and down an alley," Kurama said stopping at a cross walk.

"The other is two blocks left and down an alley," Touya said, "I'll take the one on the left and you get the one up ahead."

"Alright, but be careful," Kurama said, "Because whoever sent out the energy wave is still sending out large amounts of spirit energy."

Touya agreed and left across the street. Kurama then started walking toward the other energy spike.

* * *

Kurama got to the alley and walked down it, and as he walked he felt the spirit energy was moving toward him. He stopped and waited for the person to come into view. A trashcan was knocked over and a girl with crimson black tipped hair came into view. She staggered forward a little before leaning against the wall, with her hair hiding her face. Kurama slowly moved closer to her and accidentally hit a can by his feet. He looked down and then back at the girl. Only to find her with her back pressed to wall and her face in full view staring him straight in the eyes. Kurama looked at her face and saw she had fresh cuts on her face, and both her nose and lip were bleeding. Kurama look down at the rest of her and saw her clothes were ripped and he could see the cut lying under the torn cloth and blood had stained her white tank almost red. Her jean jacket was torn; blood soaked and hung off her left shoulder. The girl slowly started to sink to the ground and as she did a blood trail was left where her back touched the wall. Kurama rushed over to her and pulled her forward to see the wound on her back. The wound was a deep gash in her left shoulder and it looked about four inches long and looked to be two to three inches deep.

"It's nothing so don't bother yourself with it," the girl said using his shoulder as support as she got to her feet.

"No you need help and quickly before you bleed to death," Kurama said jumping up to catch her before she fell.

"I don't need any hel, she passed out in his arms.

Soon the communicator in Kurama's pocket went off. He readjusted the girl in his arms and answered it.

"Kurama no one found anything and I'm hoping you founds something," Koenma said.

"I found the person who sent out the energy wave, but I need a portal straight to the hospital wing," Kurama said turning off the communicator and lifting the girl into his arms.

Instantly a portal opened in front of him and he walks through it coming out in front of the hospital wing, and there where nurses standing there ready with a stretcher. Kurama laid the girl on the stretcher and step out of the nurses' way. He watched as they disappeared behind the hospital doors before he tossed the girls wallet in the air catching it and walking to Koenma's office.

* * *

Kurama knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in," came the voice of Koenma through the doors.

Kurama entered and tossed the wallet onto Koenma's desk and took a seat in front of him.

"Whose wallet is this Kurama," Koenma said picking it up and looking inside it.

"It belongs to the girl that was sending out the energy spikes," Kurama said.

"Wait it was a girl that was doing all of that, is she alright Kurama," Koenma said looking up from the wallet.

"Yes it was a girl and she should be fine after a couple of weeks of rest in the hospital," Kurama said letting out a burdened sigh.

"That will be good," Koenma said, "so her name is Necko Eloway Talon, she is eighteen years old, and by what this library card says she is a student of Minudo High School."

"That's strange," Kurama said, "if she is a student of Minudo then what is she doing in Tokyo on a Monday?"

"I don't know, but I need to know how bad was her injuries Kurama," Koenma asked.

"She had minor cuts all over, except for a deep slash wound on her left shoulder," Kurama said, "I'm guessing when that wound was inflected is when she sent out the energy wave."

"Alright, well we will just have to wait for her wake before we can get information on exactly what happened in that alley," Koenma said.

"Do you think you can get some information on her background? Maybe then we can find out why she got attacked in the first place," Kurama said rising to leave.

"I'll get Botan on it immediately," Koenma said, "Kurama you might want to take a shower you're covered in blood."

"Alright Koenma I'll see you when you found out something about Necko or you have another mission for the group to complete," Kurama said leaving for the mansion where the rest of the group was at.

* * *

As Kurama was walking toward the mansion, his mind drifted back to Necko.

'How was she sending out all those energy spikes in different locations and holding them for twenty minutes without killing herself.' Kurama thought to himself.

_'She must be very powerful,' Youko answered_ in Kurama's mind.

'But it looks as if she failed trying to fight back against her attackers,' Kurama reported back.

_'For all you know Kurama she might not know how to fight back physically, but with the use of spirit energy she is very powerful and she just needs to be taught how to use it,' Youko answered._

'When are you ever nice to a girl other then my mother Youko,' Kurama asked getting suspicions of his Kitsune counterpart.

_'I'm being nice to her after what I did for scaring that other fan girl that keep hanging on you,' Youko replied, 'besides that fan girl was a whore just looking for trouble.'_

Before Kurama could reply back, Youko had retreated back into the furthest parts of Kurama's soul, but was still there just below the surface.

Kurama looked up only to notice that he was standing in front of the mansion. He walked inside, but no sooner did he come into view of the others was he meet by a panicking Botan.

"Kurama your bleeding you need to get to the hospital wing now," Botan said almost to the point of hyperventilating.

"Botan calm down it is not my blood it belongs to Necko the one who threw us into the wall with the energy wave," Kurama said backing up then walking past her up a flight of stairs before anyone else could ask any questions.

* * *

After throwing the shirt in the trash and taking a shower, Kurama put on a pair of dark tan sleep pants. He sat down on his bed picking up a book that he was really looking forward to finishing and started to read. Kurama had been reading his book for about an hour when Jin bursts into his room unannounced and caused Kurama to jump and fall off the bed hitting his head on the ground.

"Jin this better be important or you going to regret barging into my room like that," Kurama said getting up off the floor rubbing the back of his head.

"Koenma said he wants everyone in his office now no asking questions just get a shirt on and lets go," Jin said quickly to get away from the now agitated red head standing in front of him.

After that was said Jin half ran half flew down the hallway to get away from Kurama's room. Kurama got a shirt and put it on as he left his room closing the door behind him. He got down to the living room and found everyone there waiting to leave.

"I wonder what he needs to talk to us about," Kuwabara asked.

Before anyone could answer him they were surrounded by a white light and after the light disappeared they were all standing in front of Koenma. Koenma had a folder lying out in front of him, and was reading through another one.

"All we could find on Necko was the school and medical records," Koenma said laying down the file he was reading and faced they group in front of him.

"Okay I'm guessing he is an average student and has a good medical record," Yusuke said not impressed about being there.

"Actually you are wrong Yusuke. Necko is a girl. Also she tested out of high school two years ago, and is taking collage level classes and this is not the first time she has been put in the hospital with similar injuries," Koenma said taking a breath.

"Wait she's a girl," Yusuke said, "and she has been jumped before"

"Yes, Necko has been hospitalized with similar injuries forty-seven times in the last two years," Koenma said looking over the file to make sure he was reading it right, "and every time she was attacked she never told the police who was hurting her."

"It also states in her medical records that she doesn't stay in the hospital very long. Maybe up to three or four days and then she is back on her feet. All the cuts she has received are ninety percent healed. They never leave a scar, except for the cross shaped scar on her left shoulder and the five inch scar on her left side," Koenma said, "other then that she has carried no other reminders of her being attacked in the past two years."

"Great we're dealing with the silent, quick healing type," Chuu said sarcastically, "so what do you want us to do about her."

"In three days she is probably going to wake up and when that happens she is going to be confused with what is going on, so all of you are going to take turns keeping an eye on her before she wakes up," Koenma said, "you are dismissed."

"Great, guess now we have to sit here and wait for this Necko girl to wake up," Touya said falling back into a chair annoyed at the current situation.

Kurama looked at everyone before heading back up to his room to finish reading his book. He settled back on his bed picking up his book and continued to read where he left off. Not even fifteen minutes later Jin burst into his room again. Kurama already annoyed with Jin throws his book hitting Jin right in between the eyes hard enough that it knocked him out cold. Kurama picked Jin up and carried him back down to the living room and tossed him down on the couch. The rest of the group just looked at Jin then at Kurama and then back to Jin before busting into laughter. Kurama sighed and left back up to his room. Back in his room he picked up the book laid down and continued to read again, but about half an hour later Kurama was asleep on his stomach with the book dangling from his hand off the side of the bed.


	2. Hospital Problems

_**Together Then, Together Now**_

** I do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

**Hospital Problems**

The next three days went by slowly and the guys were on their way to the hospital to wait for Necko to wake up. When they entered the hospital they found it had been turned into a mad house. Nurses were running everywhere, computers were on the frets, and the lights were going off and on like strobe lights.

"What is going on," Yusuke said grabbing a hold of a nurse running past them.

"That girl Necko is the one doing all of this," a doctor said coming up to the group making Yusuke let go of the nurse's arm.

"Well I guess that means Necko is awake then," Yusuke said about to head off toward Necko's room.

"Actually Necko is still unconscious," the doctor said, "and somehow she has bared the door shut and your friend Botan is trapped inside the room with her."

All the sudden everything went quiet the computers went back to normal and the light stopped flashing on and off. The guys looked at each other before taking off in a full out run toward the stairs running up them to Necko's room. When they got there they saw the door had been blown off the hinges. They rushed in to find Necko gone and Botan tied up and gagged. They untied Botan and as soon as they took the gag off Botan said, "She went out the window."

"Jin and Hiei both of you go out there pin her down without falling and pull her over to another window so we can pull her back inside and restrain her," Yusuke said helping Botan to her feet.

Hiei and Jin went out the window. Hiei ran along the ledge and Jin flew nearby. All the sudden Jin was hit by a blast of wind that whirled him around and threw him back into a room. Hiei looked back before heading off to find Necko. Jin got up and tried again to go out the window to help Hiei, but again he was forced back into the room by a gust of wind.

"Jin are you okay," Yusuke said coming into the room Jin was knocked into followed by the rest of the group.

"I don't know," Jin said scratching his head looking at the window.

"It looks like Hiei is on his own out there," Kurama said looking out the window and receiving a strong gust of wind in the face.

* * *

Hiei P.O.V.

He heard what Kurama had said, but keeps on running taking a corner on the sixth floor. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a crimson haired girl walking dangerously close to the edge looking down while walking.

"Why are you chasing me," the girl asked stopping, but keeps looking down.

"Hn," was the only response Hiei gave her and took a step forward, "you might as well give up Necko you're not getting away from here."

Necko looked up at Hiei and said, "How do you know my name? I've never met you before?"

Hiei didn't answer instead he started to close the gap between Necko and him. Necko saw this and turned to face him fully and took a step back to match every step he took forward. Necko looked down over the ledge and then back at Hiei before turning on her heel jumping over the ledge. Hiei saw this ran to her and grabbed her and pulled her back onto the ledge. Necko turned kicked Hiei in the face knocking him back a little she got to her feet got in a defensive stance, but keep herself very close to the ledge. Hiei looked at her very pissed for kicking him. He disappeared from in front of her and appeared beside her. Necko turned only to have Hiei knock her forward into the building wall and caused her to step backward and stumble over the edge. He caught her by the base of the dress like shirt the hospital put her in. Necko looked at Hiei then looked where he a hold of her. With one move of her hand and a good kick off the ledge the cloth in Hiei's hand ripped away from the rest of the shirt and Necko allowed herself to fall off the ledge.

Hiei looked over the ledge only to see Necko grab hold of a flag pole swing around it before finally sitting on with both feet placed on either side of her hands.

* * *

Necko's P.O.V.

Necko looked up at Hiei before walking the poll like a tight rope, but as soon as she got to the ledge she fell griping her shoulder in pain. Necko looked at her hand to see it was covered in blood. She got up and ran down the ledge and turned a corner looking until she found an open window. She looked back to make sure she was not being followed.

* * *

Third P.O.V.

Hiei turned and went back to the window Jin went through. Seeing no one was there he went out into the hall to find the found them looking around rooms and out windows trying to find where Necko was at.

"Hiei what are ye doing back inside I thought ye were on the ledge trying to catch Necko," Jin said when he spotted Hiei.

"I found her and then she jumped off the ledge," Hiei said not looking at anyone now since everyone was gathered around him, "she grabbed a flag pole three stores down, and is now running along the ledge."

They all looked at each other before running for the stairs. They ran down them and came out three floors down. They split up into four groups each going down a different corridor.

* * *

Necko sat outside a window catching her breath holding her shoulder to stop the bleeding. She got up and walked inside the room. She then found herself walking along with her back pressed against the wall smearing blood on it as she went. Her skin was drained of color almost to the point that looked as if would match her shirt. She had her hands in tight fist that her knuckles look like they were about to split open, and her eyes went wide and she couldn't take her eyes off of the room's occupant. The occupant was unconscious and looked to be half-human half lizard. It had purplish, bluish skin. It had a broken horn on its nose, and a pair of green ram horns coming out of its head. She slide along the wall and out of the room, but when she got into the hallway she was shocked to see more strange creatures dressed as doctors, nurses, and patients.

Necko then looked down at herself to see what those creatures had put her in. She saw she was in white dress like shirt that hugged every curve of her chest down to her waist wear it loosened to stop at her mid thigh. She wore a pair of white lose pants, and a pair of white sandal like shoes she found back in the room she woke up in.

"There she is," a voice rang out to her right.

Necko turned and saw the guy that had chased on the ledge standing there, but he was not alone the voice had come from a red haired guy standing beside him. Necko recognized the voice to be one from the guy that found her in the alley, but she had lost too much blood that her vision of him was blurred. Now seeing him clearly she was a little afraid of him and took off running as fast as she could, finding and running down a flight of stairs in hopes of finding a way out.

* * *

"Hiei go find the others I'll go after Necko," Kurama said and took off in a dead run after Necko, and Hiei went off to find the others.

Kurama saw Necko run through a door down a flight of stairs. He took off down the stairs trying to gain ground to catch her. He saw Necko run through another door two flights of stair down. He got to the other door and paused when he saw the bloody hand print on. Kurama looked down and saw a small blood trail and cursed under his breath.

_'Now Kurama I didn't think you would be the type to say such things,' Youko _said in Kurama's head in a teasing manner.

'Well that's what happens when you have Kitsune stuck in you,' Kurama said going through the door and continuing his chase after Necko following the blood trail she left behind.

_'I knew I taught you some things, but cursing was not one of them,' Youko replied, 'so don't start pointing fingers at me.'_

Kurama didn't answer but keep running. He saw Necko round a corner and was about to follow when she ran back around the corner and straight into him. Necko fell backward and hit the ground pretty hard. She shakes her head and looks up at who she ran into. Necko gasped as she looked into a pair of emerald green eyes, but yet there seemed to something dangerous lurking within them. Necko let her eyes travel over the face, only to find it looked to be the face of someone who has never been in a fight, but his eyes said otherwise. The guy looked to be around the age of eighteen or nineteen and he had long light red hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

"At least we caught her now," someone said to Necko left.

Necko looked around only to find herself surrounded by the six guys and the girl she saw coming out the elevator around the corner.

"I hope you're okay. I didn't mean to knock you down so hard there Necko," said the guy with the red hair holding his hand out to help her up.

"Fine but how did you know my name," Necko said looking at the other guys surrounding her, but keeping a close eye on the guy with black spiky hair.

The guy with black gelled hair walked up behind her and was about to pick her up, but Necko grabbed hold of him before he could blink and stood tossing him into the red head in front of her. Running toward a guy that stood six foot five inches tall, she slide between his legs and took off running down another hallway. She turned corner and in front of her was the guy that chased her on the ledge. He had black spiky hair and ruby red eyes. He stood with a sword drawn. Necko tried to stop, but ended up falling sliding to a stop. She looked up the blade that was held not even a cementer away from her face. Necko heard someone run up behind her and come to a stop.

"Hiei put your sword away," whoever was behind her said.

"Hn," Hiei said looking at the guy behind her but never lowering his sword.

Necko grabbed the sword slicing open her hand, rising to her feet, and grabbing a hold of Hiei's wrist in the other then with all her strength she threw Hiei into the wall stabbing the blade into the wall as well and took off running again. She turned another corner, but before she could even run ten feet she was tackled from behind. Necko struggled and managed to turn the tables on whoever tackled her.

"Why are you chasing me," Necko growled pinning the guy on the ground, fist raised to strike.

"Because it is not safe to be running around on a floor also known as the insane asylum Necko," the guy said.

"The insane asylum," Necko said, "Wait! How do you know my name?"

"It stated it on your driver license and library card that I found in your wallet," the guy said.

"So you took my wallet is there anything else you took that I should know about," Necko said while getting up.

She staggered back and almost fell if the guy hadn't jumped to his feet and caught her. She pushed him away after regaining her balance.

"You don't need to push away someone who is trying to help you," he said.

"I never asked for your help," she growled, "you mind telling me your name."

"My name is Kurama," he said, "now let's take you to get that shoulder and hand looked at."

With a gentle nudge Kurama tried to get Necko to walk in the direction of the elevator. She stopped and roughly pushed him back smearing even more blood on his shirt.

"There is no way am going to go with you," she said, "I don't even know you and you seem to expect me to trust you."

"I'm going to take you to see a Dr. Hin," he said walking forward causing Necko to step back.

Kurama stepped to the side and tried to stir her into walking toward the elevator. Necko pushed him back again, but regretted it when her shoulder started to throb in pain. She gripped her shoulder and took a few steps away from Kurama. He reached out and quickly took a hold of her arm and turned her around where her back was facing him. Wrapping his securely around her waist he pulled her closer and pulled her shirt off her shoulder to look at the wound.

"Hey what do you think you're doing," Necko said trying to get away only to have Kurama tighten his grip on her shirtsleeve and waist.

"You are going to get this look at whether you like it or not," Kurama said turning her back around to face him and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down now, I'm not going with you," she yelled and struggled but to no good.

Kurama ignored her and started walking toward the elevator. The other guys were all waiting by the elevator when they saw Kurama walking their way with a girl slung over his shoulder.

"Hey Kurama I thought you were more of gentleman than that," one of them said.

"Yusuke I would have been more of a gentleman if Necko would have cooperated instead of fighting," Kurama said with a sigh.

"Well if you hadn't taken me to a nut house. Where everyone is a freak dressed up as a nurse, doctor, or patient, then maybe I would have cooperated," Necko said, "maybe."

"Well isn't she one with a quick tongue," one said with an Irish accent.

"That she is Jin," Kurama said tightening his grip on Necko's legs.

"If tighten your grip on me one more time ………"

"You'll what start fighting again," another guy said.

Necko put her hands in the middle of Kurama's back and pushed herself up a little to see who all was there. She couldn't really see who was there.

"You mind not doing that," Kurama said, "that's a little uncomfortable."

"Oh, and you think having your shoulder in my stomach is heavenly," Necko said balling her hands into fist.

Getting annoyed Kurama shrugged his shoulder hard into Necko's stomach making her hands fall, and her body fall flat against Kurama's back. Necko started to cough a little from the impact.

"You guys head back to the mansion I'm going to take her to Dr. Hin to get her shoulder and hand patched up," Kurama said walking toward the stairs.

"Be careful with her Kurama," Yusuke said as he walked to the elevator with the others.

* * *

Kurama walked to the stairs and up them with Necko lying silently over his shoulder. He looked over at her, then back in front of him letting out a sigh. He lessened his hold on her little.

"I didn't mean to hurt you back there," he said, "it's just that you were starting to hurt me back."

"Whatever just put me down," Necko said starting to tap her fingers in the middle of his.

"No. Now stop doing that," Kurama said readjusting his hold on her.

"I give my word not to try and run off again if you put me down," Necko said after she stopped tapping her fingers.

"I'll put you down when we get to the fifth floor, and that's only if you keep your word," he said.  
"For future reference I don't give my word very often, but when I do give it," she said, "I don't break it."

Kurama didn't answer till they got to the fifth floor, and he set her down on her feet, but before she could take one step Kurama took hold of her arm.

"I took your word and put you down," he said, "but I'm still having a hard time believing you. So you're going to walk in front of me no questions."

"Yes sir," Necko said pulling her arm free and turning her back to him.

Kurama gentle nudged her to start walking. They walked in silence until Kurama gentle pulled her into a room.

"Sit on the bench and turn around," Kurama said.

Necko did what Kurama told her to do, but not without giving him a questioning look. Kurama got some paper towels and got them wet in the little sink that was in the room. He went back to Necko, pulled her hair to the side, and pulled her shirtsleeve down. He started to whip away some of the blood.

"So who were the guys you were with," Necko asked flinching every now and then.

"Sorry about that. The one who pointed the sword at you was Hiei," He said, "it will be easier for me if I was able to point out who is who."

"That's fine," Necko said noticing the door was opening.

Standing in the doorway was a woman with green hair pulled back into a bun, and had a pair of matching mini green angel wings and she was also wearing a doctor's coat.

"Hello Dr. Hin," Kurama said.

"Hello Kurama, so this young lady must be Necko," Dr Hin said, "you been giving the hospital a little bit of trouble running around refusing to be caught."

Necko looked away from Dr. Hin. Dr. Hin looked at Kurama and then back to Necko.

"Kurama could you please move, so I can sit there and look at Necko's shoulder," Dr. Hin said setting her bag down beside Kurama.

Kurama got up and Dr. Hin sat down going straight to work looking and determining how many stitches it was going to take to fix Necko's shoulder again.

"Kurama can I speak with you outside," Dr. Hin said getting up walking to the door.

Kurama followed Dr. Hin out and shut the door behind him. Necko looked at the door, then down at her bloody hand.

* * *

Out in the hall.

"I got a message from Koenma to give Necko a serum that will make her to weak to walk for a few hours," Dr Hin said.

"How are you going to get her to take the serum," Kurama said.

"The serum has to be injected straight into the blood system," Dr. Hin said, "I've already prepared a syringe with the serum in it."

"I see, but how are you going to inject it into Necko," Kurama said, "I don't think she is going to be all that willing to cooperate."

"When I'm injecting in numbing solution to put the stitches in," Dr Hin said, "I'll inject the serum under the false identity of being antibiotics."

"Remind me never to let you give me any shoots," Kurama said starting to open the door to go back inside.

Back in the room he saw Necko sitting in the same spot looking at her hand. Dr. Hin stepped around him and returned to sit behind Necko.

"Kurama could you wait outside," Dr. Hin said, "Necko I'm going to need you take your shirt off, so I can see the wound on your shoulder better."

Kurama left the room and shut the door behind him. Necko took her shirt off and held it close to her chest.

"Okay Necko I'm going to inject some antibiotics into the wound to keep it from getting infected okay," Dr. Hin said, "then I'm going to inject a serious of numbing shoots."

"Do what you have to do you're the doctor," Necko said.

Dr. Hin inject the serum then gave Necko six numbing shoots before going to work removing broken stitches and replacing them with new ones. Then she wrapped the wound in bandages. After Dr. Hin was finished she instructed Necko to turn around so she could work on her hand. Dr. Hin cleaned the wound, injected two shoots into Necko's hand, stitched the wound shut, and wrapped her hand in bandages. Turning to her bag, Dr. Hin pulled a clean shirt and pants from her bag and handed it to Necko.

"It's just like that shirt and pants you have on now just not covered in blood," Dr. Hin said, "I'll tell Kurama to knock before entering, so that should give you time to change."

Dr. Hin left and shut the door. She paused and looked at Kurama who was leaning beside the doorway.

"Give her a minute or two to change clothes," Dr. Hin said, "also it will take about twenty minutes for the serum to take effect, but I took about fifteen minutes patching her up. So it will not be long before it takes effect."

"Thank you Dr. Hin," Kurama said standing straight.

"You're welcome Kurama," Dr. Hin said walking away, "and take care of her."

A few minutes later Kurama knocked on the door but heard no response. He slowly opened the door and found Necko leaning against the wall. He was about to say something.

"What did that doctor give me, I can't move my legs without falling," Necko said distressed trying to walk only to fall and be caught by Kurama.

"I don't know what she gave you Necko," Kurama said, "but I think it would be best if I took you to the mansion. So you can rest a little."

"I don't want to go to this mansion. I want to go home. I don't trust you," she said trying to push him away.

Kurama let out a sigh before turning her and picking her up bridle style. Necko struggled in his arms, but found that she didn't have the strength to. Kurama carried her to the elevator, repositioned Necko to push the button, and waited for the elevator doors to open. Once inside he set her back onto her feet, but held her close to him to keep her from falling, and when he was sure that she was not going to fall. He pushed the button for the bottom floor. Once the doors opened again he picked her up and carried her out of the hospital only to find Botan waiting for them.


	3. Introdution

**_Together Then, Together Now_**

**I do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

**Introductions**

"Hello Botan," Kurama said, "what seems to be the problem?"

"Hello Kurama," Botan said, "Koenma wants to see Necko in his office now."

"What? Fine, you mind opening a door," Kuramasaid and gave a small growl he though no one heard.

'Did he just growl,' Necko thought looking at Kurama through her bangs.

Botan waved her hand and a door of some kind appeared in front of them. Necko tensed in Kurama's arms as the door opened and they walked through it.

Sitting in front them, in a large chair was a short brown haired guy with Jr. on his forehead and a pacifier in his mouth.

"Necko has been brought as instructed Koenma," Botan said standing off to the side.

Kurama set Necko down in a chair in front of Koenma and stood behind the chair. Necko looked back at Kurama, then to Koenma, and back to Kurama. Kurama smiled down at Necko and placed a hand on her right shoulder. Looking away from Kurama, Necko looked straight at Koenma.

"Why am I here," Necko asked looking at Kurama's hand before pushing it off.

"You are here, because when you were attacked in the alley you sent out a giant spirit wave," Koenma said looking down at some papers in front of him.

"You know it's rude not looking someone in the eyes when you're speaking to them," Necko said.

"I've learned the hard way that sometimes looking into some ones eyes is not the best thing to do in some situations. Like this one now," Koenma said still not looking up.

Getting annoyed with Koenma, Necko kicked Koenma's desk shoving it back into his stomach.

"Now that I got your attention look me in the eyes and tell. What am I doing here," Necko asked in a low voice.

"I thought that serum Dr. Hin gave her was suppose to make her to weak to walk," Botan said backing away to the wall.

Kurama pulled Necko up out of the chair and tossed her over his shoulder. Kurama looked to Botan then to Koenma before turning to leave.

"I think it would be best if you save this little talk with Necko when she is not in a bad mood," Kurama said tightening his hold on Necko and leaving the room behind.

Kurama walked through another door and down a dirt path for about ten minutes with Necko being silent. He stopped and put her down and started to walk away. Kurama stopped looked back at her and motioned her to follow before turning and continued walking. Necko stood there on shacking knees and tried to walk. She took about three steps before her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Kurama stopped looking back only to find Necko struggling to get back on her feet. He stood there watching her struggle to stand. After the fifth attempt to stand Necko gave up and just sat there on the ground. Kurama walked back to her and kneeled in front of her. He looked into her eyes and saw anger and sorrow staring right back at him.

"How come I was able to kick that guy's desk into his stomach, yet I can't even stand up and walk," Necko said looking away from him.

"I don't know how you did that back there, but I know I'm not going to let you stay here," Kurama said picking Necko up and carrying her the rest of the way.

Along the way to the mansion Necko had fallen a sleep to the steady beat of Kurama's heart. Kurama noticed that she was a sleep.

_"Don't get attached Kurama," Youko said, "because she probably will not be staying here very long."_

"Who said that I was getting attached Youko," Kurama said, "I'm just giving her a helping hand."

_"Keep telling yourself that," Youko said annoyed, "but remember that I'm a part of you."_

Kurama looked down at Necko before looking up at the mansion just twenty feet in front of him. He got to the front door and repositioned Necko, so that he could open the door. Once inside he closed the door with his foot and walked down the hall, up a flight of stairs, and went to his room once ther he opened the door and walked inside. He laid Necko down on his bed and covering her up. Kurama left the room shutting the door behind him and went down stairs to the living room.

"Hey Kurama your back," Jin said as Kurama entered the room, "where's Necko."

"She is asleep up in my room," Kurama said taking a seat across from Jin.

"Why is she in your room," Yusuke asked leaning forward.

"Where else was I supposed to put her while she is sleeping," Kurama said.

"Good point," Yusuke said leaning back into his chair.

Kurama and the guys sat there talking for about an hour and a half. Before Botan appeared with a message from Koenma and they all left for his office. Not too long after they left Necko started to wake up.

* * *

Once Necko was fully awake she bolted up right and took a quick look around. Throwing the covers back, she sat on the edge of the bed. Necko stood up slowly testing her own legs to see if that shoot had worn off. She took a few steps forward and looked around as she did. The room she was in was a soft tan color. In the far-left corner surrounded by windows was a raised circular platform that was covered by a thick dark brown cushion. She walked around the room noticing two light wood doors. She opened one of the doors and found that led to a bathroom. She walked inside looking around. The bathroom walls were the same color as the room and the sink was placed in a dark brown garnet contour-top. It had an average size mirror with a small light above it. To the left of the sink there was a shower surrounded by sanded down glass and to right of the sink was a Jacuzzi type tube big enough for two people. On the same wall as the shower there was a set of cabinets the same light color wood as the doors. And sitting beside it was the toilet.

Necko walked to the sink turning on the water and washed her face. Drying her face she walked out and found a dresser just a little ways away from the bathroom door. Walking over to it, she opened one of the five drawers. In it was shirts and sweaters all were neatly folded. Necko looked down at herself and then picked out a dark blue shirt and put it on. She closed the drawer and opened another drawer and found shorts and sleep-pants. Necko dared not to look into the other drawers. She found the door leading to the hallway. Closed the door behind her, Necko started to walk down the hallway. She came to some stairs and hesitant to proceeded for her knees started to shake horribly. Necko started down the stairs taking it one step at a time keeping a tight hold of the stair railing. Once at the bottom of the stairs she took a good look around before proceeding with shaky steps.

She opened another door that led into the living room. The living room had a cherry wood floor and the walls were painted a hunter green; there was a cherry wood base boards and molding and above the molding was a foot and a half strip of tan colored paint. The ceiling was a different shade of tan. There were seven huge windows letting in the fading sunlight. There were four other doors connecting the living room to other parts of the mansion. There were two dark brown leather chairs and two matching couches set neatly around a coffee table in front of a fireplace. Above the fireplace was a wide flat-screen TV. Necko walked around one of the couches looking around paying little attention to her surroundings.

When suddenly one of the doors swung open causing Necko to jump and somehow fall over the back of the couch hitting her head. Necko heard voices, but couldn't understand what they were saying over her throbbing head.

"Yusuke what did you do," someone said, who Necko didn't know.

"Hey I didn't do anything," Yusuke said.

Necko felt herself being picked up off the floor, but stumbled and had to hold onto the shirt of whoever was holding her up. Necko shuck her head to clear her vision. She looked up and found that Kurama was the one holding her up. Kurama led Necko over to one of the couches and had her sit down.

"Are you alright Necko," Kurama said, "We all saw you fall over the couch and hit the floor."

"Is she going to be okay Kurama," someone with an Irish accent said.

"I think she should be okay after a while Jin," Kurama said kneeling in front of Necko.

"Jin," Necko said, "Who's he?"

"That would be me," Jin said coming to look at Necko over Kurama's shoulder. Jin gave her a goofy smile and Necko gave a small smile in return.

Kurama got up and left the room. Necko looked around at the five guys standing around her; then she spotted a guy sitting on one of the windowsills.

"So the guy sitting in the window must be Hiei," Necko said getting everyone to look at her funny.

"Wait how did you know Shorty's name was Hiei," a tall guy with orange hair said.

"Kurama said that the one who pointed his sword at me was Hiei," Necko said, "beside who could forget a pair of eyes like that."

Hiei looked over at her before giving a "Hn" in response. Kurama reentered the room carrying a plate of sliced fruit in one hand and in the other a glass of water. Kurama sat down beside Necko and offered her some of the fruit.

"No thank you," Necko said holding her hand up, "I don't know if the shoot affected my stomach."

Kurama shrugged his shoulders and set the plate on the coffee table in front of them.

"Well at least drink something," Kurama said holding the glass out for Necko to take.

Necko took the glass from him and took a small drink before asking, "Okay so who is who? I know who Jin and Hiei are."

"You can call me Chuu," Chuu said with an Australian accent. He also stood about six foot, five inches tall and had a purple Mohawk.

"My name is Yusuke," Yusuke said. He had black gelled back hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Kuwabara," Kuwabara said. He had orange hair and stood taller than Yusuke.

"The name is Touya," Touya said. He had aqua blue hair and grayish blue eyes.

"Nice to meet all of you, maybe," Necko said taking another drink of water.

Everyone looked at her before taking a seat, but Jin. Yusuke took a deep breath letting it out slow. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

He looked at Necko before asking, "Necko who attacked you……"

"None of your business," Necko said interrupting Yusuke's question, "I keep what goes on in my life a secret, especially from people I don't know or trust."

Necko turned sharply and looked over at Hiei and said, "Stay the hell out of my head!"

Everyone looked at her shocked that she knew Hiei was looking in her mind. Necko threw the glass of water at Hiei.

"I told you to get out of my head!" Necko yelled holding her head as if in pain.

"Hiei stop!" Yusuke said standing to face the fire apparition.

Hiei pulled out of Necko's mind.

"You're being attacked by a group of guys from the high school you have to attend," Hiei said not caring if he hurt Necko getting the information from her.

Everyone looked at Necko again not being able to believe that she would go to a school were guys would beat her and put her in the hospital.

"So why do you still go to Minudo?" Yusuke asked.

"The guys are from Goru High School not Minudo High School," Necko said hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"Wait, don't you go to Minudo?" Yusuke asked.

"I did before I was transferred to Goru three years ago," Necko said not looking up, "it was there that all my troubles started. I'm not answering any more questions."

"Changing the subject," Jin said before Yusuke could push the subject, "are you wearing one of Kurama's shirts?"

Everyone except Hiei looked at what Necko was wearing.

"Yes," Necko said, pulling the shirt away from her to look at it, "I found it in the dresser in his room."

"So you just went looking around my things," Kurama said, "and without me even knowing."

"What did you expect me to do just sit there wearing a shirt the hugs the parts that make me a woman," Necko said crossing her arms in front of her.

The guys looked at one another, except Hiei, Touya, and Kurama, before busting up laughing. Necko looked at them as if they had lost their minds. She looked at Kurama and Kurama looked at her before shrugging his shoulders. The guys settled down from their laughing fits. Jin sat down on the arm of the couch beside Necko.

"So you did that to hide yourself," Jin said giving Necko a funny look.

"Yes, and will you please not look at me like that? It's a little unnerving," Necko said leaning away from Jin, but ended up leaning into Kurama.

Necko stood up turning to face Jin. Because of the shoot and hitting her head earlier, Necko lost balance and started to fall. Kurama caught a hold of Necko by her the right arm and Jin caught a hold of Necko by her left arm. Jin released her when she got her footing, where as Kurama keep a hold of her. Kurama gently pulled Necko forward, spun her around, and released her while standing.

"I think it would be best we all retired for the night," Kurama said, "for if I do recall Koenma has us all going to the training arena tomorrow. Also you Necko are going to. No questions."

Necko looked as if she had just been stabbed in the back. Shaking her head, she looked into Kurama's eye to see if he was joking, but instantly regretted it when she saw something move inside his eyes. Kurama looked at Necko before turning her and making her walk to the stairs. Everyone looked at the scene then to each other shrugging their shoulders and talked between each other for a while. Then they got up and headed to their rooms.

* * *

On the way up the stares

_"Why help her when all she does is fight against everything," Youko said in annoyance, "all her fighting is rather tiresome."_

'I don't think that's going change for a while, so we're just going to have to get use to it,' Kurama said stop the conversation with Youko.

_"Maybe you should listen to what the fox has to say," Hiei said inside of Kurama's head._

'I don't want to discuss this with you Hiei,' Kurama said.

_"Hn, just think about it," Hiei said retreating from Kurama's mind._

Kurama lead Necko back to his room. Leaving his door open, Kurama walked Necko farther into his room. Kurama nudged her forward. She took a few steps before stopping and turning to look at him.

"You're going to be stay in my room until we can get you a room set up," Kurama said walking over and shutting the door.

"Wait you mean to tell me I'm staying the same room as you," Necko said watching Kurama as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out another set of clothes.

"It will probably be only for a night," Kurama said handing Necko a set of clothes, "besides I don't think you want to share a room with one of the other guys."

Necko looked at the clothes in her hands before walking into the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind her. Kurama shuck his head before pulling out a pair of sleep clothes and put them on. After a short time there came a knock from the bathroom door.

"You decent or do I need to wait a little longer," Necko said through the door.

"You can come out and make yourself comfortable," Kurama said knocking on the door. He gave Necko a side-glance when she reentered the room.

"You don't have to be so nice to me," Necko said walking over and taking a seat on Kurama's bed.

"Someone has to make up for all the times other 'guys' hurt you," Kurama said walking over and lying down on his stomach on the circular platform, "so that you don't think that all men want to hurt you."

"So you're standing up for the rest of the male race Kurama," Necko said laying down on her back and looking over at him, "you remind me of a hopeless romantic."

Both Necko and Kurama started to laugh at her comment. Kurama stop laughing first and waited for Necko to stop. When she did, Necko looked at Kurama then turned over, so that her back was facing him.

"When do you think I'll be able to go home?" she asked knowing all too well that he didn't know.

"I don't know Necko," Kurama said, "but when I find out I'll tell you as soon as I find you."

Necko didn't comment, but took hold of the covers throwing them over her body, curling up, and went to sleep. Kurama looked at her before getting up and turning off the lights. Kurama laid back down where he had been and fell asleep.


End file.
